


when you wake me up

by Tanaka-Senpai (Momo_Cicerone)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, 100 ways to say i love you, Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SOMEONE HELP THIS BOY HE'S FAR TOO GONE, Tsukki is so in love, send help, smitten tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Cicerone/pseuds/Tanaka-Senpai
Summary: or:100 Ways To Say I Love youFeat. smitten boy Tsukkishima Kei and stubborn cinnamon roll Yamaguchi Tadashi.Loads of domestic fluff. Because domestic.Andfluff.  Need I say more?





	1. It would be nice

**Author's Note:**

> I have challenged myself to write the [100 Ways To Say I Love You](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) for my dearest boys.
> 
>  **Warning:** I have, let's say, quite an unpopular opinion in regards of the dynamic of this pairing. In this series, you will find a hopelessly smitten Tsukki and occasionally bold Yamaguchi [because he's scorpio. That's my sign( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º) ]

  1. _“Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”_



* * *

 

 

He hides it well, almost like a habit or part of an old routine. A duty, if anything. Yet Kei notices.

There’s a subtlety in the way Tadashi chews on his lower lip that catches Kei’s attention, how he blinks one time too many, eyes red and lashes wet with unshed moisture. Kei takes it all in, and he wonders, with a bit of resentment, why is it so damn hard for Yamaguchi Tadashi to ever share a burden, small as it might be.

“Pull over.” Kei says, breaking the silence. Tadashi manages a quick sidelong glance at him before returning his eyes to the road, “Let me drive for a while.”

“E…Eh? But I’m okay.” Brows knitted, Tadashi objects. It’s almost convincing, if only Kei didn’t know him so well.

“No, you’re not.” A judgmental stare is shot at the freckled boy’s way, “You’re overexerting yourself.”

The comment makes Tadashi chuckle in amusement, much to Kei’s irritation.

“You’re exaggerating, Tsukki.”

It would be nice if, once in a while, Tadashi made things easier for him. But in Kei’s experience, arguing with a stubborn boyfriend leads nowhere. So he doesn’t.

“Whatever," Kei concedes dismissively, "Just let me drive."

"We're on the middle of the highway, Tsukki." Tadashi chortles again. Kei really doesn't know what it is that Tadashi finds so amusing. Anyone on their right mind would be concerned, except Mr. I _’m-fighting-all-my-battles-alone_ right here on the wheel. It would be nice if Tadashi let him shoulder a tiny bit of responsibility now and then. He wouldn’t feel so… _left out_ , if he did. "There's a service stop in 6 miles. You can have the wheel then."

"Fine, fine." Kei begrudgingly agrees, "Try not to kill us both before we get there."

"Mhmm..." Tadashi hums, freeing one hand from the steering wheel and reaching out to intertwine his fingers between Kei's. He’s warm and welcoming, a kind of home that Kei yearns avidly for, even when it’s been right beside him all along. He wonders if there’ll come a day when that hunger subsides, if he’d ever get so used to Tadashi’s presence in his life that a mere touch from his fingers won’t set his heart on fire every time. "Then you'll just have to keep me awake, alright?"

It would be nice if that day never came.


	2. where the heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be 300 words i'll be dead by february if all my prompts end up like this

 

[2.“It reminded me of you.”](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

* * *

 

 

“Don’t do that, _stop it_!” Kei hushes in alarm, the weight of three fully packed bags threatening to fall over him as he balances a cardboard box over his hips. Wobbling on his feet, he regrets deeply not buying a cage.

The apartment door opens before he can find his keys, lost somewhere in the depths of his bag; a confused Tadashi peers through the open door at him.

“Tsukki? I thought I heard your voice.”

“Ah… I’m home.” Kei half-grumbles in resignation. He must look really lame right now, like some kind of shopaholic who bought half the store with him and can’t find the keys to his own home. Not how he planned it.

“Welcome home,” Tadashi beams, pushing the door open as he hurries to help Kei with the overflowing paper bags, “Wow, you bought a lot of stuff.”

Kei makes an indistinctive sound that's something between a mumble and a groan. He swiftly kicks off his shoes, stepping into their apartment.

“I bought some take out from Kazuki’s,” Tadashi says apologetically, carefully placing the bags over the kitchen counter, “Sorry, I still can't get the hang of cooking.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Says Kei. It’s not like he’s in a position to complain either, since they’re both new to this whole living alone thing. Except they are not exactly alone —they have each other, and they have time. The mere thought of that makes his chest flutter, it kind of takes him by surprise.

“I think I’m improving, though! This morning, when I—“

“Tadashi,” Kei interrupts, making his way to the living room, the box now carefully hugged against his chest. “Can you come here one second?”

“Sure,” The brunet says as he follows a few steps behind, “What you got there?”

Kei doesn't give him a direct answer. Instead, he says apologetically, “Eh... I’m sorry it’s not properly wrapped. Happy Birthday.” He holds the box forward as an offering.

“Tsukki!” Tadashi’s eyes shine with a mix of excitement and awe, a broad smile spreading across his lips, “I thought you forgot! Thank you so much, Tsukki!” 

“When have I ever forgotten?” Challenges Kei, brow raised and feigning offense. Tadashi chuckles back sheepishly.

The box jerks in Tadashi's hands. It makes the boy flinch, startled.

“Uh… W-Why is it moving?”

Kei lets a deep breath out and says in a tired voice, “You should probably open it now.” 

Filled with curiosity, Tadashi takes the box into his arms. It’s not even sealed, so he easily flips the cover open. What he finds inside leaves him astonished.

“ _NO. WAY._ ” Eyes widened and jaw dropped, Tadashi can’t contain his excitement when he’s greeted by an anxious puppy trying to desperately get out of its confinements. Pitch black eyes shimmer against the white of its snout, a heart-shaped bow marking its face the color of snow as the rest of its fur shines yellow. A tiny pair of paws hop over the edge of the box as the puppy stretches his body as far his short legs would take him, clumsily slipping over the smooth cardboard and pushing itself up. “NO FREAKING WAY.” Repeats Tadashi

“You like it?” 

“I love him! Her?” Tadashi holds the pup up for confirmation, “ _Him_. I love him.”

“Good. It reminded me of you.”

The comment makes Tadashi stop from frantically rubbing his cheek against the puppy's head. “What, I look like a dog?”

“Not like that, you baka. It just—“

 _“He_.”

The blond scoffs incredulously.“ _He’s_ just a very loyal dog, from what I’ve heard. Besides, he clung to me and wouldn’t let go. So it’s not like I had a choice.”

Tadashi frowns and throws him a meaningful look, puppy held in a tight embrace. 

Kei rolls his eyes in defeat. “…And he’s very cute. Besides, I know you **love** dogs. I’m not bli—.”

Before he can finish his sentence, Tadashi launches himself into Kei’s arms, dog and all. Warm lips press against Kei’s in a loving kiss, and they linger. A familiar feeling flows from Kei’s chest to the very end of his fingertips,  it borderlines on pain. It makes the back every knuckle numb and brings a kind of soreness to his throat that makes air hard to breathe. A different kind of hunger makes Kei’s stomach lurch with need and he reaches his fingers to hold on Tadashi’s face, leaning forward as he fills him with open-mouthed kisses.

They’re both startled by a strangled whimper.

“A-Ah, sorry..!” Tadashi pulls away, petting the distraught puppy still in his arms, “Are you hurt?”

 _Yes_. Kei is tempted to say, but he stays silent. Instead, he shoots an irked look at the treacherous dog.

“I’m going to bed early today,” says an irritated Kei, “I’m tired.”

“Good idea!” cries Tsukki, stroking the puppy’s fur in comfort, “Let’s get cozy.”

Kei is not amused. “No way. No dogs allowed in my bed. I bought him a rug. He can sleep on the floor.”

“But Tsukki!” pouts Tadashi, “He’s too cute to sleep in a rug. We can't leave him here!”

“Then put him back in his box and give him a cushion. I don’t care. He’s not getting in my bed.” 

“It’s _my_ bed too, you know?” Tadashi protests, brows knitted into a frown.

Kei won't admit that Tadashi's words feel kind of like a stab in the back. He can barely believe this conversation is actually happening. He was starting to regret this. Deeply.

Finally he lets out a long, elongated sigh. “I’ll buy the damn dog a bed tomorrow, alright? Just improvise whatever tonight.”

He doesn’t wait for Tadashi to answer but heads directly to the bathroom, shrugging his coat off.

Tadashi's eyes follow Kei as he pouts to their new family member, “What a meanie, huh?” 

“I _heard_ that.”

The puppy tilts its head and whines in confusion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACTS:
> 
> 1\. Tsukki buys Tadashi a japanese Akita dog, which is what Furudate based Tadashi's name on! [ 忠 (loyalty) ]  
> 2\. Tsukki also bought a lot of dog food and toys and care product v nice Tsukki boyfriend of the year.  
> 3\. They've been living together for three months and neither can cook shit but they eventually learn bc they can't bear feeding their ~~son~~ puppy canned food.  
>  4\. There's a birthday cake there somewhere ok don't ask  
> 5. ~~The walls are thin and the pup initially gets distraught when they ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º) because he thinks someone's being murdered .. what you mean this info was not necessary SAVE THE DOG~~  
>  6\. I need a name for the puppy suggestions are welcomed  
> 7\. Please comment kudos and/or bookmark my crops are dying  
> 8\. Thank u very much

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to comment!
> 
> I never wrote a second part for [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8484517/chapters/19442884) so idk consider this an apology.
> 
>  **Edit** : I realized I don't want to have 100 scattered fics linked to a series so I'm just gonna post all the chapters I write here. My goal is to finish them before the end of 2017 [fingers crossed]
> 
> Btw I suck at titles but all my inspiration for these two lovebirds comes from the song _wake me up_ by ed sheeran so maybe that'll give you a hint of the odd title choices and the whole vibe of these drabbles. Luv ya. Cheers.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Feel free to cry in the comment section if you feel like it~~


End file.
